As You Wish Cupcake
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: AU way of getting Klaine together! It's Kurt's special day, and Blaine has something he want to tell him …on a cupcake? Princess Bride refs!


**Title:** As You Wish Cupcake  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Blaine/Kurt, mentions of The Warblers, Carole, and alludes to other family and friends.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU way of getting Klaine together! It's Kurt's special day, and Blaine has something he want to tell him…on a cupcake?  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Season 2, Kurt's still going to Dalton.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I wish I owned Glee. But alas, I do not. =(  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Prompted by Angelicmousegrl to write, "Something related to The Princess Bride." for the one year celebration for Kurt_Blaine on Livejournal!

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at his desk, tapping his pencil against his History book, trying to decipher the secrets hidden in it's pages for his report, when his view of the printed text was disrupted by an object.<p>

Blinking, Kurt focused on the obstruction. Sitting directly in the middle of page 394...was a cupcake.

Kurt turned his head, noticing his best (male) friend standing there with a giddy grin on his face.

"Blaine, what is this?"

Blaine bounced on his toes.

"It's a cupcake Kurt! I'm sure you know what one of these delightful sugary confection are!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's antics.

The curriculum at Dalton was much more studious compared to McKinley's. Kurt often found himself buried in books, trying to study and catch up. Blaine had told him more than once that he was often worried that Kurt was stressing himself out over nothing, and would constantly find ways of distracting the Counter-Tenor out of his reverie, doing anything from impromptu sing alongs, (with and without the fellow Warblers), to dangling the new issue of _Vogue_ in front of his dazzling eyes.

Kurt picked up the brightly decorated cupcake, and raised an eyebrow. This was new.

"Yes Blaine, I can see that it's a cupcake. My question is _why_ is there a cupcake on my History text?"

Blaine smile deflated.

"You don't like it?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he hurried reassure the sweet dapper teen.

"Oh no no no! I DO like it! While it will probably got straight to my hip, it looks yummy, and very festive!"

Blaine's smile returned, and took a seat next to Kurt on the edge of the desk, facing him.

"What I meant was, why did you give me a cupcake Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes softened with an affectionate tinkle, as his grin grew even wider, shaking his head slightly.

"Oh Kurt, you silly boy! Don't you know what day it is?"

Furrowing his brow again, Kurt looked over at his dorm's wall calendar, only to shoot out of his seat in surprise, nearly knocking himself and Blaine into the floor.

"OH MY GOD! I-I have to GO, NOW! My party is at seven, and I have still have to drive to Lima, AND OH NO! Don't get me started on having to get ready..."

Blaine gently grasped a franticly panicked Kurt's shoulder's.

"Hey there, relax Birthday Boy! Everything is going to be fine! It's only three. You'll have plenty of time!"

Kurt shook his head in dismay.

"Blaine, I don't think you understand just how much time it takes to make this-", Kurt made a sweeping motion up and down his side, "-look as good as it does! We're talking at _least_ two hours of hair styling alone!"

Blaine lifted an eyebrow. "Kurt, it's me you're talking to. Have you seen my hair? It usually takes me _three_ hours to tame the Medusa curse I was gifted as hair."

Looking down, his ears tinted rose as he carried on. "And while I have to admit, you do a great job, you actually look fabulous, and could rock burlap and make it look couture, I _might_ have called Carole last night, and I just _might_ have picked up your party outfit, and your supplies to get ready here, because I figured you _might_ have been preoccupied with your studies again."

When Blaine look back up at Kurt with his shy smile, he only had a matter of seconds before a stunned Kurt turned into a armful of happy Kurt.

"Oh thankyouthankyouTHANKYOU Blaine!"

Kurt stepped away slightly from his friend, adopting a softer, more serious look.

"Really Blaine, for everything, _Thank You_."

Both boys showed a look of understanding between them. They didn't needs words, for they both understood each other so completely.

Blaine squeezed his shoulders.

"Thank you too, Birthday Boy."

After an electrically charges pause, Blaine was the first to break eye, and physical contact.

"Now come on Kurt! Since you have a couple more hours free before your big Lima party, I have planned our own mini party, before we have to go!"

Kurt looked apprehensive.

"Is this a Warbler's party?"

"Nope, just us and a movie in the commons, why?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank merciful Gaga, I thought Wes and David planned another party. After seeing what they did for Jeff's..."

Blaine winced.

"Yeah...I didn't even know Llamas could _turn_ pink. That's why I made it perfectly clear that it was just us before we all headed out."

Blaine paused.

"Actually, maybe we should take our party elsewhere , over at my dorm. If we watch it in the commons, we'll probably have an audience."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is there some reason why there can't be an audience?"

Blaine blushed, and looked down at the cupcake.

"Oh...yes and no, I guess. It's an innocent, and entertaining movie...but there is something I've been meaning to tell you, and I was hoping the movie would help get my point across."

Before Kurt could question Blaine, or calm his increasingly pouncing heart at that statement, Blaine grabbed his hand, and smiled brightly."

"Ok! So, leave that damned text book here, along with your notes, pens, papers, and anything that resembles class work, and grab that cupcake! Let's go to my room!"

Kurt grabbed his bag, and swiped the cupcake from the desk.

Just before he followed Blaine out into the hall, he stopped at the door, and read what the what the light blue icing said on the cupcake, when he realized that it wasn't his name.

"Blaine, why does this cupcake say, _As You Wish_?"

Blaine froze in front of him, before turning slowly, showing Kurt Blaine lovely flushed cheeks and neck.

"We're...we're watching The Princess Bride Kurt. Have you seen it yet?"

Kurt instantly smiled when he heard the name.

"Oh my God, I LOVE that movie! It's one of my favorites! But what does that have to...do...with..."

Kurt's eyes widened, looked down at the cupcake, and looked back up at a nervously shuffling Blaine.

"Have...have _you_ seen that movie, Blaine?"

"Maybe a million times, Kurt. I can practically quote every line."

Blaine ringed his hands, before shoving them in his pockets.

"Kurt? Do-do you still want to go watch it with me?"

Kurt looked back down at the cupcake, before looking back up at Blaine, and taking a bite out of the treat.

He swallowed, and walked up to Blaine, holding up the cupcake for him to bite.

While he was still very nervous, and scared about how Kurt was going say, he was curious about his love interests actions. He took a bite of the tasty homemade cupcake, that he had made himself, and waited for his answer.

Taking a deep breath, whispering courage to himself in his mind, Kurt stepped closer, until his lip gently brushed Blaine's earlobe.

"As You Wish, Blaine, _As You Wish_."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, when Nick was walking down the hall to help Trent with wrapping Kurt's gift, he was met with the most stunning sight.<p>

The Birthday Boy had The Warbler's Lead singer passionately pressed against the wall as the two engaged in an intense lip lock, moaning and licking into each other's mouths, as if their lips were tasty treats.

A lone cupcake with two bites out of it sat at their feet.

* * *

><p>Reviews = Love<p> 


End file.
